


Sobre ellos

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Harry Malfoy-Potter y las tierras alternativas [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Romance, Tragédia, Viajes en el tiempo, incesto, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: En una realidad alterna, donde la maldad de Voldemort no fue suficiente para apartarlos totalmente, Draco y Harry tuvieron una relación que culminó en un matrimonio que impactó al mundo mágico.Pero la rabia desmedida de cierta mujer traerá una nueva tragedia a la de por sí fracturada familia, provocando así que el último de los niños Malfoy tome una decisión importante.Regresar al pasado para evitar el asesinato de Harry Potter.Muchas aventuras le esperan al joven Scorpius, quien hará lo imposible para salvar a su amado.Padre o hermano, él recuperará a ambos.Siempre que la pelirroja no esté allí para arruinarlo....





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> **DATOS IMPORTANTES~**  
>  **Esta historia pertenece a la serie de**["Harry Malfoy-Potter y las tierras alternativas"](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/2018/11/serie-harry-malfoy-potter-y-las-tierras.html), se hacen referencias a ella  
>  Esta historia está pensada para centrarse entre la relación de Albus y Scorpius... Y sí, aquí son hermanos biológicos, por lo tanto, advertidos quedan de que es planteado como incesto.   
>  Y no, no me arrepiento (?) -soy una pecadora-.  
>  Espero lo disfruten~  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .
> 
> ****
> 
> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Harry Potter](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-harry-potter.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ
> 
> ****

**Prólogo**

Scorpius Malfoy observó a su hermano mayor con la rabia escrita en sus facciones. El dolor se manifestaba en un joven rostro que, aunque idéntico al de su padre, expresaba tanto como madre alguna vez lo hiciere. Su malestar, inmenso como nunca antes, se aglomeraba a forma de lágrimas gruesas que se negaba a derramar. Entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo continuaba quieto, comenzando a perder el calor, y muerto... Su pequeño estaba muerto.

—No puedo aceptarlo... —comenta, y, frente a él, James Sirius le dedica una mirada que intenta calmarlo sin éxito.

No cuenta con ese tipo de poder sobre él. Nadie tiene ese poder sobre él. Nadie, salvo él.

En su pequeña familia, madre era quien tenía poder. Y tras su partida, siempre fue él.

—No podemos hacer nada, Scorp... —le recuerda, con voz calma

Impasible como él solo, el hijo mayor del matrimonio más inesperado del mundo mágico, se dedica a mantener una máscara de tranquilidad que oculta perfectamente la revolución de pensamientos y emociones que le recorren. Se obliga a permanecer así. Él es quien tiene que ser fuerte allí.

No importando si siente tanto o más deseos de venganza que el propio menor. O que su propio padre.

La sangre que nunca debió ser derramada.

Las verdades que nunca debieron ser dichas.

—Puedo intentarlo... Puedo volver atrás...

El mayor de los Malfoy-Potter cierra los ojos, negándose a tener fe.

—Scorpius... Él murió—dice, y su voz consigue evidenciar su tristeza por fin

—¡No! ¡No lo hizo!—es la dura respuesta del rubio, y el mayor abre los ojos solo para mirarlo con pena— ¡Ella lo asesinó! ¡Él no debía morir!

—Albus no querría esto....

Scorpius aparta la mirada, y se enfrasca de nuevo en el cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—No, James... Albus no quería morir—le contesta, frívolo— Él me lo dijo... Nuestro hermano no quería morir.

El mayor empezó a desesperarse. El descabellado plan tenía que ser un maldito chiste.

—Si regresas para evitarlo, eliminarás todo rastro de la vida que tenemos ahora. Todo cuanto existe en este mundo desaparecerá para siempre... ¿Estás dispuesto a asesinarnos a todos por una sola persona? ¡No puedes hablar en serio!

El rubio soltó una risa amarga.

—¿Asesinar? No bromees, hermano.... Sabes que no pertenecemos aquí, para empezar. ¿Por qué proteger a los que nos desprecian....? Especialmente ahora, que le lastimaron a él.

James guardó silencio.

—¿Crees que seremos felices algún día? Sin madre aquí... Sin Albus aquí... Padre terminará en Azkaban luego de ir a por ellos. Hemos perdido a los únicos que se interesaban por nosotros, ¿y me hablas de proteger al resto? 

—Scorp...

—No me queda a quien proteger... No si no es él.

—Si algo sale mal, no volverás a verlo nunca... Ni siquiera será seguro que tu llegues a nacer. Yo mismo seré solo un hubiera... ¿Lo quieres tanto como para correr ese riesgo?

—Es mi hermano....

—También es el mío, pero yo puedo darme cuenta que estas no son maneras...

El menor no responde inmediatamente. Deposita el cuerpo en el suelo con cuidado. Acaricia una última vez el pacífico rostro de Albus Severus Malfoy Potter y se levanta con parsimonia.

—Rose te acusó antes... Y no hiciste nada por negarlo. Mucho menos él...—continuó el más alto.

Pese a que intentó sonar severo, parecía más bien incrédulo.

—¿Lo amas de ese modo? Scorpius... Eso...

—Sé que es incorrecto, y sé que nadie puede entenderlo... Ambos lo sabíamos.

—¿Ambos?

—Hemos estado juntos desde siempre, James... Es gracioso que no quisieras aceptarlo antes—dice, sin pizca de humor en su voz, se giró hasta encarar a su hermano y sacó la cadena de oro de debajo de su ropa, el mayor dio un paso atrás— Tía Herms nos envió antes... Y fuimos capaces de volver.

—No pudiste...

—Se suponía que salvaríamos a madre... Se suponía que todo sería mejor ahora... 

El rubio miró una última vez a su pequeño amante, y caminó hasta apartarse de éste.

—¿Puedo confiar en que cuidarás de él ahora?—pregunta, estando a un lado de su único hermano.

El único que le queda ahora.

—Un solo gira-tiempo no pudo ser capaz de enviarte tan lejos...

—Ella creó el hechizo para hacerlo... Se dio cuenta de lo que pasó realmente. Esos Weasley se la jugaron a todos. Engañándola a ella, y a nuestros padres... 

James miró a Albus, antes de dedicar una mirada más a su otro hermano.

—¿Podrás salvarlos, Scorpius? ¿A ambos? 

—Lo haré...

El mayor ahoga un suspiro, toma su varita y hace aparecer una llave en frente al otro. Scorpius, sorprendido, toma ésta mientras el ahijado de Granger explica:

—En mi cámara de Gringotts está todo lo que pertenecía a él... Padre nunca se deshizo de nada. No quiso negarles la oportunidad de conocerlo...

Scorp le miró con asombro.

—Date prisa, y ve. O empezaré a arrepentirme... Darle a mi hermano menor semejante responsabilidad.

—Si vienes conmigo...

—Hay algo que tengo que hacer. Ve....

James casi saltó del susto cuando los brazos del más joven le rodearon de manera inesperada.

—Eres el mejor hermano que pudimos tener...

—Lárgate, Scorpius. Porque como sigas aquí, no te dejaré hacer esto nunca.

Lo último que el primer hijo de Harry Potter pudo escuchar después fue una voz que se desvaneció en el viento:

—Hazla pagar por ésto... Weasley no merece más nuestro respeto.

Tenía razón. La misma comadreja se condenó al meterse con su familia.

Y el último Malfoy Potter no dejaría que su padre fuese quien terminase en la cárcel por detenerla.

No cuando él estaba allí para hacerlo.

.

.

.

.


	2. Capítulo 1.

**Capítulo 1.**

_"¿Por qué será...? La respuesta no es tan fácil [...]_  
_Te quedaste en mi mente. No lo puedo controlar."_

Observó al azabache colocado de pie delante suyo mientras una mueca de confusión nacía en su rostro. En la expresión de Harry adornó una mueca de sorpresa que pronto dio paso a una notable alegría. Sabía que por inercia, la fuerza sobrenatural que el otro ejercía le provocaba una sonrisa igual. Quizá menos evidente, pero igual de sincera.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?—pregunta con voz divertida, y ante el breve asentimiento Potter parece más alegre que antes— ¡Son excelentes noticias, dragón! ¡Sabía que la profesora recapacitaría!

Renegó ligeramente, ante su tono demasiado contento.

—Minerva no necesitaba pensarlo demasiado, Potter. Ella simplemente obedecía órdenes.

—Siendo ella la directora ni siquiera tiene razón para seguir sus deseos. Tu y yo sabemos que quería reclutarte desde el comienzo... Eres el mejor para el puesto. El más capacitado para ello...

Se nota negar ligero.

—Sabes que en eso no eres honesto. Mi padrino era el mejor para el puesto... Nunca seré tan bueno como él.

Harry le sonrió de manera conciliadora, acercándose a él y tomando su rostro con ambas manos. Le obligó a mirarlo de nuevo —¿cuándo desvió la mirada, exactamente?— antes de decir.

—Nadie será como Severus Snape, cariño... Pero a tus maneras, serás el mejor maestro de pociones que Hogwarts pueda tener.

Se besan unos segundos después. Malfoy disfrutando enormemente del calor de su amado novio, quien le mira con total cariño mientras continúa acariciando sus mejillas. Las manos del rubio se acercan a sus costados, y le acerca un poco más.

—Deberíamos casarnos pronto, Harry... —comenta, serio.

El más bajo le mira confuso.

—¿Por qué?—inquiere, interesado

Era el paso lógico, pero nunca habían hablado demasiado sobre ello. Quien fuera que decidiera preguntar realmente sabía de antemano la respuesta. Casarse era un plan a futuro para ambos. ¿Por qué apresurarse ahora? A través de las pupilas de color esmeralda, Malfoy observa perfecto su propia malicia apareciendo en la la fina sonrisa de sus labios al decir:

—Haríamos historia en Hogwarts... El matrimonio más temido en las últimas décadas... El amado profesor de DCAO casado con el de temido profesor de pociones...

El moreno soltó una risotada, seguida por la del rubio.

Tras un silencio que no se sentía incómodo para nada, Potter comentó una cosa más que no era posible entender claramente. Parecía contrariado, pese a que la esperanza brillaba en su semblante.

Es claro que Malfoy responde, aunque no puede escucharlo, puesto que Harry contesta con una mirada llena de felicidad.

Puede ver claramente como sus labios se mueven, pero no consigue entender ni media palabra.

Es imposible saber qué han dicho realmente, pero lo que fuera, parece ser algo demasiado íntimo.

El recuerdo se desvaneció delante de sus ojos. Le tomó unos segundos más decidirse a sacar el rostro del pensadero. Suspirando con algo de resignación, pasó una mano por el rostro mientras respiraba lentamente. Ha perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces en que ha observado ese recuerdo en particular. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva exactamente aprovechándose de los frascos que su padre celosamente guardaba en su oficina? ¿Su padre era realmente ignorante de lo que hacía? Por mucho que sus hermanos juraran que no hablaban al respecto, el menor de la familia tenía la sospecha de que, en efecto, el mayor de los cuatro lo sabía. Y, por supuesto, era obvio que Draco Malfoy sabía.

Miró un momento su reflejo en el agua cristalina que continuaba calma en la pequeña estructura. Salvo sus ojos... Todo le era tan similar. No tuvo oportunidad de conocerlo nunca, pero, viéndose en los espejos, o en cualquier reflejo, todos le repetían que era como observar a Harry Potter una vez más.

—¿Albus?

El suave llamado le obliga a salir de su ensoñación. Mira por sobre el hombro momentáneamente, encontrándose de lleno con unos ojos idénticos a los suyos. El único rasgo que comparte con su hermano, y que, curiosamente, ninguno de ellos admitiría encontrar igual. Los ojos del rubio le parecían más verdes que los propios, mientras que el otro afirmaba que en su mirada estaban realmente el color de su padre.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Scorpius?

Su voz, aunque firme, no es tan dura como intenta. Suena incluso cansada.

Han discutido unas cuantas horas antes. Y lo hicieron a lo grande. Su madrina, y tía, Hermione Granger les había llamado por la mañana. Pocos días tenía el par en la mansión, siendo que habían regresado finalmente de su último año en Hogwarts. Habían celebrado, por supuesto, una pequeña fiesta de graduación. Scorpius estaba planteándose la idea de volverse medimago mientras que Albus quería ser Auror. Entre ambos todo iba bien. Sin embargo, al rechazar el rubio el pedido de la mayor, como debió suponer, el moreno se enfadó.

Palabras hirientes fueron lanzadas por ambos.

_"Regresar al pasado nunca es una opción_ " había sido la dura respuesta de Scorpius.

Aunque él entendía perfectamente los peligros de cumplir con lo dicho, no quitaba su deseo de hacerlo.

Hermione Granger, consciente del peligro en el que estaba, pidió a los dos niños que más confiaba viajar hasta el pasado para evitar un solo evento que, con suerte, cambiaría el rumbo de su vida entera. Y no solo la de ella. Sus conclusiones eran por demás lógicas. 

_"Si nosotros nos apartamos de ellos desde ese momento, nunca nos relacionaremos de ninguna manera... Ella no tendrá excusa para acercarse a Harry nunca."_

Scorpius podía entenderla apenas. Antes... Él estaba seguro de que no había manera de que su familia pudiera traicionarla.

Pero lo hicieron de cualquier manera.

Si Fred y George hubiesen estado allí, seguramente habrían sido capaces de protegerla.

—Albus... Quiero ayudarte... —dice el mayor, sorprendiendo al moreno.

El azabache le dedica una mirada recelosa. No cree ni media palabra. No hace mucho juró que nunca diría nada similar. ¿Qué había cambiado ahora?

—No bromees... Tú no estás de acuerdo con ella. Ni conmigo... —acusa, todavía irritado.

El solo pensar en la manera en que se ha negado ni bien terminaba de hablar horas antes es suficiente para hacerlo enojar de nuevo. Su ira crecería en proporciones desmedidas sino fuera porque la mirada del otro parece distinta. Oscurecida... Deprimida.

—No. No lo estaba... —admite— Pero cambié de opinión... Vamos... Te ayudaré a cambiar el pasado...

Albus está pensando en negarse, pero algo en la expresión de su hermano le preocupa.

—¿Por qué?

El rubio esconde muy bien el miedo que lo envuelve ante su desconfianza.

—Quiero que salvemos a madre, Al... Tienes razón. No tiene sentido vivir en un mundo donde él no está aquí con nosotros... 

Cuando el joven se acerca a él para tomar su rostro con ambas manos, Scorpius le rodea por pura inercia. Se deja examinar a consciencia mientras que le mira con la misma atención. Albus puede sentir que algo extraño tiene el hombre delante de él, pero no consigue entender exactamente qué es. Acaricia sus mejillas... Se sienten tan suaves como siempre. No hay rastro alguno de ojeras, no pareciera triste para nada y, sin embargo, lo siente... La depresión que lo atrapa. El miedo que oculta.

—¿Scorpius?—murmura, pero no sabe cómo preguntar

Si él no quiere hablar de ello, no tiene demasiadas opciones para hacer que lo haga. Si le pidiera una explicación directamente sabe que terminará diciendo justo lo que quiere callar. Albus no es tan descarado como para utilizar su fuerza a su favor. Él es libre de elegir qué contar.

—Ve por el gira-tiempo, Al... Tengo que hacer algo antes de marcharnos—informa el rubio, cuando está por apartarse es jalado por el menor.

Corresponde el beso que le es dado de manera inmediata. Su corazón se contrae ligeramente.

Es el mismo hombre que perdió, el mismo al que se negó a ayudar por las buenas. Aquel que murió por culpa de su propia estupidez. ¿Por qué aunque se siente bien volver a besar su boca la culpa está haciendo mella en su alma?

—Algo pasó, ¿no es así...?

Scorpius no responde. Centrado en mantener el calor sobre su frente, que se apoya en la ajena, sus ojos cerrados se niegan a confrontarlo. Albus, por su parte, no necesita confirmación. Amaría a cualquier Scorpius que encontrara en el universo... Pero este, delante de él, no es exactamente suyo. Con todo y que puede entenderlo, su egoísta deseo gana fácilmente. Sea el motivo que sea, éste Scorpius, quien está dispuesto a arruinar el tiempo por él, es más útil ahora que aquel que se negó a ir con él antes. 

—Toma el tiempo que necesites... Esperaré por ti afuera—avisa.

Le besa una vez más antes de apartarse totalmente, para seguidamente caminar a la puerta. Observa la silueta quieta y cierra. Scorpius, por su parte, respira profundo pasados unos pocos segundos. Busca entre sus ropas antes de alcanzar el gira-tiempo que le trajo a este justo instante. Unos pocos días antes de que la tragedia azotara duramente a su familia. Por segunda vez. Lo saca de su traje y se encamina hasta el enorme mueble donde, con cuidado casi obsesivo, su padre guarda celosamente todos los recuerdos que ha juntado durante los años. Scorpius toma su varita, y con apenas un movimiento de mano un frasco nuevo se acerca hasta su mano extendida. Cierra los ojos, concentrándose en las horribles imágenes que desearía poder borrar y que, sin embargo, son perfectamente nítidas.

Los recuerdos son almacenados entonces en el frasco, al cual, tras pocos minutos, anexa una simple palabra.

" _Padre_ "

Su caligrafía, de entre los tres hermanos, es seguramente la más llamativa. Sabe que con solo este detalle Malfoy sabrá que algo ha pasado. Guarda el frasco en el sitio más apartado... Si es ahora, o en mucho tiempo, no le importa demasiado. El gira-tiempo sigue esos mismos pasos.

Toma un pergamino y una pluma.

Salió del despacho minutos después, se encontró con Albus parado a unos pasos. En sus manos descubrió el metalizado brillo característico del dorado artilugio. Sonrió apenas al notarlo mirar éste con cierta incertidumbre.

—¿Estás listo?—cuestiona, al acercarse

Albus asiente, luego le observa curioso.

Por la forma en la que le sonríe, el rubio sabe que no está equivocado.

—Nada te pasará siempre que esté aquí para evitarlo.

—Me amas demasiado, ¿no es así?

Cuando el más alto toma su mano le mira con cariño.

—Siempre...

El moreno sonríe entonces. ¿Cómo iba a saber él que una conversación parecida es la que ocurría en aquel recuerdo en particular? ¿Cómo podría Albus sospechar siquiera que el único consciente del peso de esa sola palabra era el mismo hombre que se sacrificó por todos en su hogar? 

_Harry observó a su novio en silencio, la duda instalándose en corazón, el miedo alcanzándolo como cada cierto tiempo. En cada oportunidad que la vida les premiaba, algo más era sacrificado. Las palabras salen de su boca sin que pueda evitarlo. Malfoy no parece sorprendido al oírlo, y por su mirada, es que el moreno anticipa la respuesta_

_—¿Después de tanto tiempo...? ¿Continúas creyendo que vale la pena?_

_—Siempre... Cada segundo contigo vale la pena._

_—Me amas demasiado, ¿no es cierto?_

_—Harry... Me ofenda que tengas que preguntar eso..._

_—Solo quiero asegurarme._

_—¿Dudas de mi amor, pequeño león?_

_—Confirmo mis sospechas, dragón... ¿Cómo si no puedo estar seguro de que quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado?_

_Ante su inesperado sonrojo, el rubio no atina más que a negar. Sonríe ligeramente, mientras Harry mantiene una expresión mucho más relajada. Complacido incluso de haberle desarmado sin demasiado esfuerzo._

_—¿Acabas de proponerme matrimonio, Potter? ¿Estás amenazándome acaso?_

_El menor solo le observa, y Draco sonríe ante el recuerdo que provoca su siguiente oración._

_Realmente estaba provocándolo._

_—¿Asustado, Malfoy?_

_—Ni un poco..._

_Ojalá hubiese sospechado en aquel instante, como temía desde un primer momento, que aquel romance tenía fecha de caducidad. Y no porque el amor entre ambos fuese a acabar... Pero incluso si Draco Malfoy hubiese anticipado lo que ocurriría, no cambiaría ni un maldito día porque, como dijo en aquel entonces, Harry Potter valdría cada maldito segundo. Ojalá hubiese durado un poco más._

.

.

.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

_"La mañana siempre me aparta._

_Y esta vez no estaré ahí para despertarte._

_Me gustó quererte ayer..._ "

Draco Lucius Malfoy Black ingresó a la estancia con pasos orgullosos y altivos. Al tocar el pomo de la puerta para cerrar tras él, una sensación de incomodidad —misma que percibiese desde temprano— se extendió por su pecho. No le agradó aquel sentir, y mucho menos le fue grato dar con la magia de la estancia vibrando de manera casi imperceptible. Su oficina carecía de magia, per se, sin embargo, restos de su propia energía siempre se encontraban allí. No por nada sus mejores creaciones nacieron en aquel lugar que, casi dos décadas atrás, Harry Potter escogiese para él.

Una mirada bastó para convencer a la actual cabeza de la familia Malfoy de que algo, simplemente, no estaba bien.

Examinó con ojo crítico, hasta que un brillo atrapó su atención. Pálido como era, alcanzó un aspecto fantasmagórico al perder de pronto todo color. Su mano alcanzó tres objetos. Un trozo arrugado de pergamino, un frasco infestado de un nuevo recuerdo para la colección y un gira-tiempo pronto estuvieron en su total posesión. No necesitó ser un genio para unir piezas.

Su hijo mayor le advirtió que los menores habían decidido tomar unas vacaciones lejos de la mansión. A pesar de que no existía mentira alguna en la mirada segura del moreno, Draco no pudo evitar sentir que ni siquiera él estaba cómodo con la idea. Puesto que fue obligado a permanecer unos días más en el colegio de magia y hechicería, Malfoy fue incapaz de cruzar palabras con el menor de su casa, por tanto, la incomodidad que venía acompañándolo prefirió desestimarla asumiendo que era solo su temor paternal. Aparentemente, hizo bien en preocuparse.

Ocupado en sus propias conclusiones, y los diversos escenarios que venían a su mente, no escuchó como tocaban la puerta sino hasta que esta se abrió con fuerza.

Giró lo suficiente para mirar con enfado a su vástago, quien le observaba con insistencia. La expresión de Draco pasó de una inusual ira a una notable preocupación.

James Sirius Malfoy Portero no se dejaba amedrentar fácilmente. No fue de esa manera siendo un crío, ni mucho menos ahora que era un poderoso Auror.

—¿Qué ocurrió?—cuestiona el rubio hombre, sintiendo la garganta seca de pronto.

Su hijo dudó.

Desesperado como él solo, y con el temor creciendo en su mente, Malfoy no dudó en usar la magia para sacar respuestas.

No en valde fue el mismo Draco quien le entrenó en ese aspecto. Su padrino fue implacable en su momento, tanto con él como con su esposo, ¿de qué otra manera se las habría arreglado el rubio para sobrevivir al señor tenebroso en aquellos años?

Observó con toda la frialdad que fue capaz. Sin embargo, ni todos sus años presenciando muerte y destrucción a manos de Voldemort le prepararon para volver a perder a un ser querido. Ni siquiera porque se tratase de una mujer que por años intentó humillar, y, con el tiempo, llegó a considerar una hermana que nunca esperó desear.

Malfoy necesitó reunir todo su temple para no dar un paso atrás, demostrando su sorpresa. Se convenció y recordó que ningún Slytherin podía darse el lujo de mostrar lo que sentía. No si con ello lastimaba a quienes amaba. Y su hijo no podía verlo romperse. No por segunda vez.

Cuando el mayor de la casa apartó la mirada, sobrecogido, James intentó no temblar al verlo lanzar una maldición directo a uno de los muebles. El movimiento de su mano al tomar su varita fue tan rápido que nisiquiera pudo notarlo.

—¡Esa maldita comadreja!

El auror contuvo el aliento cuando notó su ira creciendo a niveles desproporcionados, de la misma manera que las llamas consumían el sofá que estaba antes a unos metros de ambos.

No era un secreto para nadie en el mundo mágico. Ginevra Weasley se la tenía jurada a la familia Malfoy desde que se anunciase la Unión de su heredero junto con el Salvador del mundo mágico. Los lamentables eventos que le siguieron resultaron en el asesinato de Harry Potter pocos años después. 

Luego del intento de asesinato del hijo menor de la familia.

Nadie que le conociera dudaba de lo que Malfoy juraba. 

Esa noche en que tanto él como sus dos hijos abandonaban su hogar para comprar los víveres —una tarea tan mundana que provocó que el desprecio por lo muggle en Draco quisiera volver con ganas—, Harry permaneció en casa junto con su recién nacido.

Ocurrió rápido. 

En el momento en que Malfoy puso un pie en el departamento pudo sentirlo. Hasta hoy día es increíble pensar cómo no tembló su mano al encerrar a James y Scorpius en el cuarto de abajo antes de subir a las carreras.

Él está seguro de lo que vio ni bien abrió la puerta. Una larga cabellera rojiza que, aunque odiase, reconocería donde fuere. Pero entonces lo vio. Y todo su testimonio fue desestimado ni bien el Ministerio observó a Ronald Weasley allí. Al darse todos cuenta de su habilidad manipulando su propia mente, asumieron que mentía.

—¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!

En aquel entonces, el hombre ni siquiera lucho contra los puños del rubio, y Malfoy habría cometido asesinato ahí de no ser porque el dolor fue más grande conforme pasaron los segundos. Ni siquiera el llanto de Albus logró calmarlo cuando la realidad cayó como un peso seco sobre su consciencia. 

Cayó a un lado del cuerpo sin vida de su esposo, mismo que guardaba con las fuerzas inexistentes el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos. 

Los Aurores llegaron a la escena del crimen guiados por Granger luego de que un débil patronus llegase hasta ella, uno que no esperaba volver a ver. A la mujer se le contrajo el alma misma ante la imagen.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba hecho pedazos mientras abrazaba a Harry Potter, su esposo, quien había sido asesinado presuntamente por el único pelirrojo en la habitación. El rubio continuaba llorando, y ella, por su parte, continuaba negándose a creer que aquello estuviera pasando ahí mismo. Ronald Weasley, a unos pasos de ambos, estaba siendo arrastrado por las autoridades; él no dejaba de repetir que él no lo había hecho. Y, entre ello, Hermione Granger se cuestionaba qué demonios habían hecho para llegar a ese punto. En su vientre crecía el fruto de un amor que perdía para siempre.

Envueltos en la confusión que involucraba a dos terceras partes del trío dorado y el ex mortífago, ninguno de los adultos, ni siquiera los propios Aurores, pudieron hacer demasiado cuando dos figuras salieron disparadas con dirección a sus padres... Al único padre. A su edad no fue sencillo comprender que esa era toda la familia que les quedaba.

Esa fue una de las muchas noches en las que el homónimo de Canuto se obligó a crecer bien grande. Se tranquilizó a sí mismo para calmar a su hermano Scorpius, y luego se armó de valor para apartar a su hermano Albus de los brazos de su madre, siendo que su padre no podía mirarlos ni siquiera si se atrevía a intentarlo.

Ésa misma noche lo decidió.

James se prometió que ninguna tragedia como esa volvería a ocurrir si él podía evitarlo.

Lo prometió con fervor, y, sin embargo, años más tarde está aquí. Mirando a su padre con la culpa escrita en sus facciones. Observando a través de su maduro rostro, que va acorde con el adulto que es hoy día y que, pese a ello, no va con lo infantil de su sentir. Como en aquel entonces, necesita recordarse que sus emociones no los llevarán a ninguna parte. Como hace tantos años se obliga a comportarse como el adulto que hoy es, pero no se siente en lo absoluto.

Perder a madre durante su infancia, mientras era incapaz de protegerle era una cosa... Pero perder a su tía Hermione a esta edad, donde debió ser capaz de salvarla...

Es más de lo que puede aceptar. Es mucho más de lo que está dispuesto a aceptar.

—El Ministerio se ha vuelto loco—confiesa tras un silencio, y su padre le observa atento— He venido a buscarte ni bien fui capaz de salir de allí... Quieren culparte, padre. No tienen fundamento aún, pero no me queda duda de que buscarán la manera de conectarte a esto...

Draco solo escucha a su hijo sintiendo la sangre ebullir en sus venas. No conformes con recriminarle la muerte de su esposo, ¿también querrán enterrarlo por esto? James no parece mejor que él. Malfoy nunca se confió de la institución a la cual su primogénito quería pertenecer, y aunque su opinión era evidente, nunca le pidió no hacerlo.

Incluso cuando Draco Malfoy es padre de los hijos del niño que vivió y venció, tras la muerte de Harry Potter, se mantiene invicto como el mago más odiado por la sociedad mágica ganando por mucho —incluso contra Ronald Weasley, quien cumple en Azkaban la condena perpetua por el crimen que no cometió—.

Sin Harry allí, nadie es capaz de protegerlo contra el estigma que sus propios hijos vivieron durante tantos años. 

Juzgados duramente a la par que eran siempre comparados con quien les dio la vida. 

¿Qué clase de existencia fue aquella, donde nadie cumplió con las expectativas?

Cuando la afilada mirada de la cabeza de la familia cae sobre el pergamino hay un cambio evidente en su semblante. Algo parece hacer click de manera inesperada. Levanta la mirada, observan a su primogénito y pronto regresa su atención a la nota.

—¿Dónde están?—cuestiona, aunque el amargo sabor en su boca debe ser suficiente respuesta.

James Sirius cae en infructíferos esfuerzos por llegar a una respuesta. Malfoy lee entonces de manera superficial, sintiendo que el mundo se detiene un instante. El pergamino termina en manos de su hijo de un momento a otro justo antes de que observe al rubio tomar el frasco. Draco vierte el contenido de éste y lo vacía en el pensadero en tiempo récord.

— _James traerá terribles noticias_ —recitó el menor de ambos, palideciendo levemente— _Tienes poco tiempo. El ministerio te atrapará. Usa el pensadero. Y, por lo que más quieras, no intentes detenernos..._

Cuando el moreno miró a su padre este ya estaba inmerso en los recuerdos ajenos. Para el momento en que se unió a estos James ya sabía lo que vería... Pese a saberlo, sintió miedo.

Y aunque fue un Gryffindor envidiado durante muchos años, en ese momento se sintió como el cobarde que su padre juraba fue durante toda su vida escolar.

.

.

.

.


End file.
